User talk:Azaya
GW2: Eye of The North http://guildwars.com/press/releases/eyeofthenorthgw2/eyeofthenorth.php HELL YES!!!!! Your extremely pumped friend, AmericanVlad 21:37, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, Lalina was telling me a little about it.. I'll check the link out. Thanks. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 15:03, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Hey And now I have one. I feel so special. heyyyyyyy.... thanks for the feedback. your beeting me on my quest to gather a bunch of minipets but thats ok and if you really wanted that alliance advertizement to gather some attention you should mention that im in it :D --Coloneh RIP 22:25, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Hehe, okay, I'll keep that in mind. --Azaya 22:52, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Now i feel special :)--Coloneh RIP 22:42, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::Eeeexcellent. --Azaya 01:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::::Nice eye for the typos =) Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:39, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::No problem at all :) That's about all I do on wiki. — Azaya OMFG I LOVE ILLUSION OF WEAKNESS!!!! do you love signets too? AmericanVlad 19:31, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Short answer: yes. :P — 19px Azaya 19:37, 14 February 2007 (CST) :: I'm gunna have to take some of ur userboxes... that ok? AmericanVlad 19:38, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Feel free :) 19px Azaya 19:39, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::: how did u message me that 1 time??? AmericanVlad 20:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::I just replied on your user talk. — 19px Azaya 20:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Ohhhh... I'm relatively new to Wiki so I haven't ever gotten a message. Yay! AmericanVlad 19:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Well, now you have ^^ — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:10, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::Hey again, I have a cool little build I just thought up, but I don't have a Dervish to test it out with!! (oh no!) If you get the time or find it interesting could you try it out? AmericanVlad 20:59, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::Sure :) Just general PvE? — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 22:07, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::: yup =]! AmericanVlad 06:58, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::::All right, will do. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 10:33, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::::thanks a lot! I'm on my dads blackberry posting this in the car in nebraska. It is fun! Yay! ---- americanvlad (I can't find the tildes on this keypad lol) :Lol :) I'm at my desk in Ohio. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 17:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) :: snowing there? AmericanVlad 18:50, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Indeed it is >< — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:53, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Tis blustery! AmericanVlad 19:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::And also cold :( — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:08, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::: haha yeah i hate this dry blowy snow..... AmericanVlad 20:03, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I hate that you need two people to get into the Northlands in presear... — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 20:05, 16 February 2007 (CST) :: I have a lvl 3 necro, I'll lvl him tonite and u wanna farm it together? AmericanVlad 20:16, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, my fiance made a new monk to help :) But if you want to team up sometime, whisper me when I'm on my secondary account, Amelyssan Decastris. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 20:47, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::OK! AmericanVlad 21:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::I'm looking to get a couple Charr Bags for Mel, since she'll be in pre for awhile. It's tough alone though :\ — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 22:27, 16 February 2007 (CST) Mo/D Vermin Farmer I've adjusted the build for much greater speed. Runs without mistakes take me about 9 minutes now. Could you please revote?--Gobla 07:14, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I'll give it another try and revote if I think it deserves it, yes. — Azaya 15:27, 16 January 2007 (CST) Spirit Nuker Azaya, I see from your testing that you seem to be pretty good with ritualists. I have a build that has been up for quite a while, but I have been having a very hard time getting people to test it (a common response is "I don't like ritualists" or "I don't like spirits"). Would you be willing to test Spirit Nuker? You'll have to read the description carefully, as the way that the build works isn't like most of the other ritualists builds (the purpose isn't to just make the spirits, but to destroy them). Any feedback that you could provide in the discussion page would be great, too. Thanks.--Token Cleric 09:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks--Token Cleric 20:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Not a problem. — Azaya 20:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) I hope you don't mind too much... I'm pirating some of your userpage code. >_> :::::-Haakon 16:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) Hello Just want to say Hi =) --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 05:21, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Hi :P — Azaya 14:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) Hintin Just a little hit, if you want to get rid of the staircase effect on your userboxes, you can use the clear tag. Or alternatively you could use a series of div tags and then you could have your userbox staircase leading somewhere which could also be fun! Whaddya think!? --Xasxas256 05:23, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Well, actually I like the staircase effect, but thanks for the tip :) — Azaya 05:26, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Well according to my typo I was hitting you not tipping you :P What you really need is more userboxes, then you can have staircase long enough to rival the fire escape on an apartment building...that's the aim isn't it? :P --Xasxas256 05:37, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm sure I could think of a few more :P They're fun to make. — Azaya 05:39, 31 January 2007 (CST) --Xasxas256 06:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Hahaha! That's awesome! May I use it? — Azaya 06:24, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Absolutely, until you've got a full flight of stairs, then you can get rid of it! --Xasxas256 06:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks very much :D Now to make two more to accompany it. — Azaya 06:40, 31 January 2007 (CST) Oh. My. God. I totatally need to steal your 'This user likes to use unpopular skills.' thing as soon as I figure out exactly how to create them and use them. Alt F Four 03:47, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Feel free :P — 19px Azaya 08:03, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::You've upgraded to a sig icon hey? Offering of Spirit...yup don't see that being used that often ;) --Xasxas256 19:58, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Yeah, I can't figure out to how make it fancy with colors and such and retain the timestamp :( So it's just an icon. And I happen to love Offering of Spirit, probably partially because it's mostly ignored. — 19px Azaya 20:05, 14 February 2007 (CST) Hello-- Thanks for commenting on my talk page about TheDrifter/Skuld debacle. You're only the second person I know to use the word "debacle." (the first being myself). I'm usually trying to avoid drama like a herd of rampaging Titans, but I digress, this topic was interesting. By the way, I like your userpage. Doom Music 18:23, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks very much. I like yours too. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) Chat :::Hmm.. Mystic Sweep might be better than Twin Moon.. what do you have the stats at? I'm currently running 8 Illusion, 3 Inspiration, 11 Scythe Mastery, and 15 Mysticism, but I'll set it however you want it. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 16:05, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::IDC about the attributes. I set them to 12 mysticism, 10 illusion, 10 inspiration, and 6 scythe, and thanks for the attack skill tip AmericanVlad 18:22, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::Do you actually like the build? Some guy said that it was stupid in discussion =[[User:Americanvlad|AmericanVlad] 18:28, 18 February 2007 (CST) Well, the problem with 6 Scythe is that, assuming max level, you're going to be using a scythe required 8-13. Most people aim for one required 8 or 9, and with only 6 specced into Scythe, you're not getting max base damage from your weapon. Which in turn lowers all your damage. And yes, I like it. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:30, 18 February 2007 (CST) : ohhhh yeah.... totally forgot that!!! link -->http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:D/Me_Arcane_Intervention AmericanVlad 18:31, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Yep, I was just there. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:33, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::: What are the Runes and headgear on those stats? AmericanVlad 18:35, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::I had 11 + 1 + 3 Mysticism, and should have had a +1 Scythe but didn't because I forgot to buy one >.> So I'd add one in there. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:37, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::Sooo... that means 10+1rune+1mod? AmericanVlad 18:41, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::No, it was 11 Mysticism, +1 from the hat, +3 from a superior rune. The Scythe is 11 + 1. (I just bought a rune.) But tweak it however you see fit. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:42, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Ok thats what I have it as! AmericanVlad 18:43, 18 February 2007 (CST) Awesome. :) — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:44, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Could you list some counters and notes on the build page if you think of any? Annnnnnd, every once in a while I am going to clean up the chat page (delete old stuff). AmericanVlad 20:04, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::What, my talk page? Just leave it. If it gets full I'll archive it. And yeah, if I think of any counters, I'll list them. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 21:11, 18 February 2007 (CST) If you get the time and feel like testing another build I would be grateful, you don't have to though, I can ask a guildy if you want. They both pretty much do the same thing, do which ever you want if you choose to test the out. I think the Vow of Strength onw would work better though AmericanVlad 21:39, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Aren't I just full of Dervish builds? =P AmericanVlad 21:39, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Maybe you need to make one ;) — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 21:45, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::I don't have Nf =[[User:Americanvlad|AmericanVlad] 09:20, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::But you have a paragon o.O — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 11:43, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::::I got a friend key from my friend =P. AmericanVlad 16:43, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Oh, I see.. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 16:47, 19 February 2007 (CST) <3 Lalina alhas 20:57, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Hi honey. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 20:58, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Hey! I re-did my user page! Check it out! AmericanVlad 22:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::Will do — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 12:11, 23 February 2007 (CST) Yay, i found you!--Aqiunas 21:53, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Yay! — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 22:08, 1 March 2007 (CST) Hi It's Lalina message me here if you can/want to..... i will check often Your sig picture (Image:Azayasig.jpg) I'm just letting you know that I have now set it to redirect to your user page, per GW:SIGN. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 06:49, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks very much. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 15:03, 4 April 2007 (CDT) LanD Hey azaya, you think I could get an invite to LanD? AmericanVlad 19:18, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, I've been internetless.. but the guild roster tells me Aquinas got you, so welcome :) — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 15:02, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::When do I get my spot on your guildies list? Hmmm? Hmmm? =P @v 22:14, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Can I take in a join? Just PM "Ras the Swift Death" and I'll gladly take the invite. I love to PvE, and I prefer smaller guilds as big ones usually are to clumped. :Absolutely, sorry to respond so late. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 16:07, 28 April 2007 (CDT) RE: awesome people. becuase "Please, if you read this page, add your name here. If you need help just ask."<-- you need to add yourself silly. :p --Aqiunas 14:05, 29 April 2007 (CDT) hi I'm borrowing your collecting your own green userbox, like it alot :) -- [[User:Angelus The Crafty|'Angelus']] 09:51, 27 June 2007 (CDT) (Steals your technique of not starting a new subheading) Hey, I've been trying to get in touch with you, but I haven't had any luck. Please contact me if you see me in game. Arshay Duskbrow 00:05, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :>.> Sorry about my not-starting-a-new-subheading thing.. I've been on but afk a lot lately, we just moved and stuff is still getting moved around and such.. I will watch for you! — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 10:59, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Ello! :) just wanned to drop in say hi, found your userpage and loved it... people can seriously learn from your example... Cheers, if you find me ingame, click me :) -Ciao[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px :Thanks for the nice comments, and sorry for the delay, I've been on a hiatus from GW for awhile. — Azaya 16:47, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)